Una Mentira Piadosa
by yumalay07
Summary: Harm trama un plan para comprobar si Mac esta enamorada de él. MiniFic


21:05 Horas

**21:05 Horas  
Apartamento de Harm  
Washington DC**

H: ¿Entonces me váis a ayudar o no?  
B: Pero señor... No me parece bien... si la coronel se entera...  
Ha: ¿Y por qué se tiene que enterar?  
B: ¡Harriet!  
Ha: Cuente conmigo, comandante.  
H: Bien, pues empezaremos mañana en el cuartel. El almirante Chegwidden tambien nos echará una mano.  
B: Bueno... nosotros nos vamos. ¡Hasta mañana señor!  
H: ¡Hasta mañana!

Harm no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en como se tomaría su marine la "pequeña" mentira. Bueno, el fin justifica los medios, y todo este plan era por una buena causa.

8:20 Horas  
Despacho del almirante Chegwidden  
Cuartel General de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Como todas las mañanas, los cuatro mejores abogados del cuartel hablaban con su superior sobre los casos que cada uno llevaba.

AC: Y su caso Rabb. ¿Cómo le va?  
H: Hoy escucharemos el veredicto señor. -Hace una pausa-. Tambien quería hablar con usted sobre unas prácticas de vue... -Le interrumpe-.  
AC: Si, ya he hablado con el capitán Gordon y le espera mañana a primera hora. Hoy se le necesita aquí.  
H: Como usted mande, señor.

**..............**_**5 horas más tarde...**_****

M: ¿Qué prácticas de vuelo Harm?  
H: Nada, son prácticas rutinarias, se las hacen a todos los pilotos de las reservas.  
M: Y... ¿Para qué?  
H: Para comprobar si podemos seguir en las reservas.  
M: Y tu vas a hacerlas. -Dice decepcionada-.  
H: Me obligan a ir, lo sabes.  
M: ¡Ok! Volvamos al trabajo. ¿No?

3:15 Horas  
Apartamento de Mac  
Georgtown

M: Mackenzie -Contesta somnolienta al teléfono-.

M: ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuando...?

M: Esta bien, voy para allí Harriet. No te preocupes.

Mac cogió sus llaver, el móvil y salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la resisdencia de los Roberts. No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, lo único que Harriet le dijo es que al parecer su "chico del aire" había sufrido un accidente y estaban esperando más datos.  
Cuando llegó, se encontró con un Bud muy preocupado y a Harriet llorando como una magdalena. Estuvo el resto de la noche con ellos esperando alguna llamada, pero nada.

Al día siguiente, esperó dos horas en una mesa cerca del parking a que su marinero apareciera con su precioso corvette rojo por la entrada. Al hacerlo, vió que llevaba un collarín en el cuello y tenía algunos moratones.

M: ¡Dios mío Harm! ¿Estas bien?  
H: Si... solo un poco dolorido, pero nada más.  
M: ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a trabajar? Ahora le pido al almirante que nos de el día libre.  
H: No hace falta Mac, yo solo me apaño.  
M: De eso nada, soy tu amiga y los amigos se cuidan cuando estan enfermos. -Y cuando Harm iba a protestar, ella le interrumpió-. Y no digas nada para que cambie de idea porque ya está decidido.

Hablaron con el almirante y encantado, les concedió el día libre a los dos y se marcharon al apartamento de Harm.

12:22 Horas  
Apartamento de Harm  
Washington DC

Harm se había pasado todo el camino en silencio, por una parte se sentía culpable por el plan que llevaba a cabo, pero viendo que Mac se preocupaba por él... No le parecía tan malo. En cuanto encontrase el momento mas oportuno, le diría a ella todo lo que siente. Estaba cansado de ser el apuesto cobarde que no se atrevía a decirle a la mujer de sus sueños que estaba colado hasta los huesos por ella. Ahora ya tenía el valor suficiente para decirle a Mac todo lo que le hacía sentir, y despues de sincerarse, que fuera lo que Díos quisiera.

H: Mac, ¿Podemos hablar?  
M: Claro, siéntate y enseguida voy.

Se quitó la chaqueta, dejó el maletín y se sentó junto a Harm. Él la cogió de la mano y ese gesto hizo que ella lo mirase a los ojos.

H: Lo primero, es que no me interrumpas, ni te enfades, voy a sincerarme por fín contigo. -Ella solo asintió con la cabeza-. Bien, posiblemente me odies despues de contarte todo, pero prefiero que lo sepas y vivir sin hablarte que ocultártelo más. -Se quitó el collarín-.  
M: Pero que...  
H: No he tenido ningun accidente. Chegwidden, Bud y Harriet me han ayudado a descubrir si te preocupabas por mi. Segun me han contado, saliste corriendo de tu casa cuando los Roberts te llamaron y te quedaste toda la noche con ellos. ¿Es verdad?  
M: Si, es verdad. -Por su tono de voz, Harm intuyó que no estaba enfadada y continuó-.  
H: ¿Te preocupaste mucho?  
M: Me preocupe muchísimo, tu eres muy importante para mí y no soportaba la idea de perderte.  
H: ¿Te preocupaste como amiga o... como una mujer enamorada?

Mac se quedó helada ante semejante pregunta. ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso? ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar?

M: No se... supongo que como lo segundo. ¿Por qué?  
H: Entonces mi mentira fue una mentira piadosa, porque no sabía si tu sientes lo mismo que yo, y gracias a ella ahora lo tengo claro.  
M: ¿El qué?

Harm acercó sus labios a los de ella y le respondió.

H: Que te quiero más que a mi vida y no quiero pasar un minuto más sin tenerte a mi lado. ¿Tu me quieres Mac?

Ella acortó la distancia con un beso que empezó siendo dulce y tierno acabando siendo apasionado. Cuando tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar, Mac contestó a la pregunta que le había hecho él.

M: Con toda el alma marinero, te quiero con toda mi alma. 

**FIN**


End file.
